


Профессионалы

by Tadanori



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadanori/pseuds/Tadanori
Summary: Рабочие будни мандалорцев





	Профессионалы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-14. Спасибо olya11 за беттинг

Во всем был виноват сарлакк. Если бы не эта тварь, Боба Фетт ни за что бы не влез в долги, не убил бы Фенна Шису и не остался бы разбираться с его сомнительным наследством.  
О Мандалоре Фетт знал ровно столько, сколько нужно человеку его профессии, и старался держаться от него подальше. Его отец был мандалорцем, более того, лидером этого разбросанного по галактике народа наемников. Сам Джанго Фетт предпочел забыть о своих обязанностях, выбрав жизнь охотника-одиночки, но вот о нем помнили... к большому огорчению Бобы. Если бы Фенн Шиса не относился с таким уважением к его отцу, титул Мандалора достался бы кому-нибудь другому, более подходящему для этой роли. Но по долгам надо платить, а данные обещания — выполнять, так Бобу учил еще отец. И раз он пообещал Фенну Шисе занять его место, то надо думать, что делать дальше.  
Голонет почти ничего не добавил к скудным знаниям новоиспеченного Мандалора. В чем состоят его обязанности? Какими правами он обладает? По каким законам живут мандалорцы и есть ли у них законы вообще? Встреча с подчиненными тоже не внесла ясности. Мандалорские защитники — отряд суперкоммандос — отнеслись к нему не более восторженно, чем он к ним. Но оспаривать лидерство Фетта никто не стал, то ли из уважения к Шисе, то ли по каким-то другим соображениям. Горан Бевиин, взявший на себя роль его заместителя, отделывался общими фразами и сам не мог четко сформулировать круг обязанностей Мандалора. Ему предоставили полную свободу действий — возможно, потому, что коммандос понятия не имели, что ему делать.  
Фетт справедливо предположил, что мандалорцы и без него разберутся во всем, в крайнем случае, если будут проблемы — сообщат. Пока же лучше сосредоточиться на чем-то конкретном, например, на отряде суперкоммандос.

Это было странно — видеть столько людей в броне, которая долгие годы была его визитной карточкой. Мандалорские защитники оправдывали свою репутацию лучших бойцов в галактике, но для Фетта было очевидно, что дела у них идут далеко не блестяще. Он привык доводить оружие и амуницию до совершенства, а у его новых подчиненных оказалось слишком мало дорогостоящего снаряжения. Вряд ли это можно было объяснить небрежностью или скупостью. У них не было денег. И Фетт собирался это исправить.

В профессии наемника одиночкам как-то проще. Есть много хорошо оплачиваемых заказов — сам Фетт получил пять миллионов за недавнюю добычу, но где найти столь же выгодное предложение для сотни человек? Тем более, что ранее Боба такими вещами не интересовался и нужных связей не имел. Да и пример почившей Охотничьей гильдии был еще свеж — их лучшие охотники могли только завидовать гонорарам одиночек. Из списка выданных голонетом контрактов Фетт сразу же отмел долгосрочные — неизвестно, как обернется ситуация. С краткосрочным наймом все было гораздо хуже: те гонорары, которые предлагались, Боба счел бы оскорблением. Но если подходящих условий нет, их нужно создать.  
Одни из самых перспективных направлений работы в этом случае — политика и криминал, а самое перспективное — соединение того и другого. Государственный переворот, например, сейчас на них большой спрос. При Палпатине такого бардака не было...  
Внезапно в списке мелькнуло знакомое название, и Фетт остановил прокрутку. Точно, Галидраан. Боба просмотрел лаконичные строчки и усмехнулся. Похоже, если все пройдет благополучно, можно убить двух барвов одним выстрелом. Это займет несколько больше времени, чем он рассчитывал, но спешить все равно некуда.

 

В кантине было шумно. Коммандос переговаривались, не понижая голоса, кто-то пытался докричаться до знакомых на другом конце зала... Фетт было подумал, что придется стрелять в потолок, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, но при его появлении разговоры стихли, словно по команде, и все лица обернулись к нему. Некоторые мандо сняли шлемы, некоторые, как и сам Боба, прятали взгляд за визором. Горан Бевиин, единственный, кого Фетт более-менее знал, возник за левым плечом, всегда готовый помочь.  
Произносить речи Фетт не умел, поэтому начал с главного:  
— Есть работа.  
Все воодушевленно зашумели.  
— Место — Галидраан.  
В настороженной тишине засветилась голубым планета, замелькали пейзажи...  
— Заказчик — «Союз за свободу». Местное подполье.  
Коммандос по-прежнему молчали, только Бевиин как-то неопределенно хмыкнул.  
— А это наша цель. — Голографический экран показал субтильного юношу человеческой расы. — Губернатор Галидраана принц Галад.  
В зале наметилось оживление. На не закрытых шлемами лицах возник несомненный интерес.  
— Время работы — сутки. Плата двести тысяч на каждого. Что скажете?  
— Да! — в один голос выдохнула сотня человек.  
— Тогда обсудим подробности.

Сотня кораблей вышла из гиперпространства чуть дальше, чем обычно: интерес планетных служб им был совершенно ни к чему.  
— Ждем, — скомандовал Фетт, включая маскировочное поле.  
На планете пятидесятитысячная толпа штурмовала дворец губернатора, войска и полиция стягивались в столицу, и никому не было дела до незваных гостей, притаившихся на окраине системы.  
— Наша задача — штурм загородной резиденции, — напомнил по комлинку Фетт, хотя нужды в этом не было. — Захват цели, зачистка территории поместья. И аккуратный уход.  
— Как насчет неожиданностей? — уточнил кто-то.  
— Будьте к ним готовы.  
— Всегда готовы, Мандалор, — откликнулся другой голос.  
Следующие два часа прошли в молчании, электроника работала по минимуму, и засечь их могли только при большой удаче. Наконец на комлинк Фетта пришло сообщение: «Галидраан приветствует вас!». Значит, войска втянуты в уличные бои, губернатор эвакуирован и...  
— Начали.

Истребители устремились к намеченным целям. Космопорт и военную базу (если это убожество стоило так называть) накрыли в первую очередь, а группа под командованием Фетта занялась загородной резиденцией губернатора.  
Охрана — Фетт только покачал головой, глядя на молодых и глупых парней, — защищалась отчаянно, но бестолково. Опытные телохранители на их месте уже поняли бы, что сопротивление бесполезно, и постарались бы увести охраняемый объект в более безопасное место, а эти...  
Можно быть храбрым, можно — трусом, но если ты не умеешь драться, результат будет один и тот же.  
Губернатор отыскался в рабочем кабинете, в компании двух последних охранников, которые умерли так же быстро и бездарно, как и остальные. Принц Галад выглядел еще моложе, чем на голографии, да и крошечный бластер, который он сжимал в руках, авторитета не прибавлял. Если уж ты решил героически встретить смерть, возьми оружие побольше, а не дамскую модель.  
— Брать живым, — напомнил своим бойцам Фетт, хотя убивать губернатора и так никто не собирался. Но вдруг этот идиот вздумает застрелиться?  
Стреляться принц не пожелал, и его обездвижили без особых затруднений, если не считать, что мандалорцы боялись что-нибудь сломать субтильному юнцу.  
— Уходим, — скомандовал Фетт. — Что там с глушилкой?  
— Работает бесперебойно, — ответил Бевиин. — Томе подчищает записи.  
— Уже подчистил, — отозвался по комлинку Томе. — Глушилка просвистит еще минут тридцать.  
— Тогда поторопимся. Этого, — Фетт кивнул на съежившегося губернатора, — с собой.

Операция прошла безупречно, и Фетт не без удовлетворения просматривал на инфопланшете данные о переводе средств за первый этап. Что ж, они по-любому в выигрыше, а если удастся выбить еще немного кредитов, то будет еще лучше. Вот, например, принц Галад...  
— И что мы с ним будем делать? — Горан Бевиин стоял над пленником, всем своим видом выражая скептицизм.  
— Съедим? — предложил кто-то.  
Губернатор сжался, хотя и пытался сохранить вид гордый и независимый — занятие не из легких, когда сидишь на металлическом полу, скованный по рукам и ногам. Впрочем, добыче хватило ума не орать и не требовать объяснений, а сразу перейти к конструктивному разговору:  
— Чего вы хотите? Денег? Я дам вам столько, сколько захотите.  
Ответом ему было пренебрежительное хмыканье. Боба Фетт слышал немало таких предложений, почти каждая добыча думает, что может перекупить охотника... И если с другими такой номер может прокатить, то с ним — никогда. Хотя губернатор вряд ли его узнал: обычно визитной карточкой Фетта были мандалорские доспехи, но в такой толпе эффект теряется. Вряд ли кто-то станет присматриваться к клановым значкам, а зеленую броню здесь носят многие.  
— Ты уже ничего не можешь дать, — равнодушно заметил Фетт. — У тебя больше ничего нет. Только жизнь. Надолго ли — зависит от тебя.  
— Чего вы хотите? — повторил губернатор уже менее уверенно.  
— Во-первых, ты подпишешь отречение. В пользу Совета Освобождения.  
— Они бандиты и террористы!  
Фетт коротко кивнул, и Бевиин сжал запястье губернатора. Тот взвизгнул, пытаясь уползти.  
— Ты и так подпишешь, — ласково произнес Бевиин. — Не трать наше время.  
— Какая разница! Вы все равно меня убьете!  
— Подпишешь — будешь жить, — ответил Фетт. — Моего слова достаточно.  
Губернатор молчал, и Фетт пожал плечами.  
— Бевиин, он твой. Не убивать и по возможности не калечить.

Долго ждать не пришлось, Горан Бевиин добился результата всего за полчаса, причем большую часть этого времени он утешал хнычущего губернатора, чтоб тот мог поставить подпись не дрожащими пальцами.  
Фетт удовлетворенно кивнул — отречение оплачивалось отдельной строкой, и сумма получалась неплохой.  
— Наша работа закончена? — спросил Бевиин.  
— Пожалуй, да, — ответил Фетт.  
— Они заплатят? — несколько нервно уточнил Бевиин.  
— В смысле? — Фетту никогда не приходило в голову, что ему могут не заплатить. То есть клиенты частенько пытались это сделать, но получалось всегда плохо.  
— Повстанцы, — пожал плечами Бевиин. — Откуда у них деньги?  
— Если бы у них не было денег, я бы с ними не связывался, — рассудительно заметил Фетт. — Основная сумма уже переведена. Отречение оплатят с минуты на минуту.  
Бевиин кивнул, хотя и с сомнением.  
— По двести тысяч на каждого, — задумчиво протянул он. — Давно мы не видели таких денег.  
Фетт промолчал. У него не было ни малейшего желания критиковать Фенна Шису, но финансовое положение мандалорских защитников он сам охарактеризовал бы как плачевное. И с этим пора заканчивать. Теперь снаряжение его бойцов должно быть наилучшим и по возможности однотипным. А профессионал найдет, где заработать.  
— Что будем делать с мальчишкой? — спросил Бевиин. — Как ты и велел, он цел и относительно невредим.  
— Очень хорошо, — кивнул Фетт. — Товар должен быть в удовлетворительном состоянии.  
— Думаешь его продать? Кому?  
— Посмотрим. Я не знаю, какой сейчас спрос на бывших губернаторов.  
Бевиин промолчал, но Фетт знал, о чем думал его помощник. О мести. Он сам решил игнорировать это как не имеющее отношение к делу, но мандалорцы могли считать иначе. В любом случае, их дела на Галидраане закончены, и это хорошо.

В личных покоях главы Новой Республики Мон Мотмы бушевала буря. Пока только эмоциональная, но тем не менее.  
— Лея, пожалуйста, успокойся, — пыталась увещевать разошедшуюся ученицу Мон Мотма.  
— Но этого нельзя так оставлять! — не успокаивалась Лея Органа.  
— Что ты предлагаешь? Ввести на Галидраан войска?  
— Как минимум спасти губернатора Галада. Его собираются продать на аукционе, как животное!  
— Но, Лея...  
— Я знаю, что вам это невыгодно. И Новой Республике невыгодно. Я буду действовать как частное лицо, ваша репутация не пострадает.  
— Ты нужна мне в Сенате, — возразила Мон Мотма. — Ситуация нестабильна.  
— Я не сделаю ее более стабильной, — твердо ответила Лея. — И что подумают наши союзники, если окажется, что мы так легко сдаем своих?  
— Хорошо, — пошла на попятную Мон Мотма. — У тебя два месяца. Постарайся уложиться в этот срок.

 

— Фетт? Боба Фетт?  
— Не кричи, Хан, — тихо сказала Лея, поправляя накидку, которая не только защищала от жары и пыли, но и скрывала от чужих взглядов. — На нас смотрят. И Фетт наверняка уже улетел, что ему тут делать?  
— Он всегда появляется на горизонте, если мы поблизости. Хочешь рисковать нашими жизнями ради друга детства, которого в последний раз видела в пеленках?  
— Лучше бы я попросила Ландо, — пробормотала Лея. — Он бы не отказал.  
— Этот проходимец? — возмутился Хан. — Этот бы точно не отказал!  
Скандал набирал обороты, но сейчас Лее было не до выяснения отношений. Казалось, что все ее усилия по спасению Галада были напрасны.  
— Его нет? — внезапно спросил Хан.  
— Пока не вижу...  
Лот шел за лотом, на арену выводили людей и представителей других рас, но никого похожего на Галада не было.  
Торг закончился, покупатели расходились.  
— Мы сидим тут уже две недели, — сказал Хан. — Может, его продали в другом месте? Так иногда делают.

 

— Господин Фетт, принадлежащий вам товар вызвал интерес властей Новой Республики, — тихо говорил распорядитель аукциона. — В зале замечены сенатор Лея Органа и генерал Соло. Могу ли я попросить вас не выставлять товар на открытые торги?  
— Я подумаю.  
— Господин Фрагга просил напомнить вам о его предложении...  
— Я подумаю.

— Сколько?!  
— Ты слышал, Фрагга. Миллион кредитов.  
— Это слишком, Фетт! — пробулькал лежащий на платформе хатт. Бобе стало скучно. Ну почему они такие предсказуемые? — Даже за Соло ты получил намного меньше.  
— Считай это инфляцией, — последовал равнодушный ответ.  
— Миллион кредитов за ничтожного мальчишку?  
Фетт понял, что сделка состоится: если хатт назвал сумму вслух, то он уже смирился с ее потерей. Хотя для вида может и покапризничать.  
— Товар единичный, — пожал плечами охотник. — Аристократ. Губернатор. В нем заинтересована элита Новой Республики. Думаю, уважаемый Дро заплатит за него столько, сколько нужно...  
Примерно через полчаса скупость хатта, наконец, сдала позиции.  
— Хорошо, Фетт. Но твоя жадность не знает пределов.

— Лея, я думаю, мы ждем напрасно, — сказал Хан, входя в их гостиничный номер.  
— Что случилось?  
— «Раб-1» покинул систему еще вчера. И три «Агрессора» его эскорта. Не знаешь, кто бы это мог быть?  
Лея нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, на что намекает ее муж — а он явно на что-то намекал.  
— Не думаю, что это важно, Хан, — ответила она. — Мало ли чем заняты охотники за головами.  
— Эти охотники за головами, как ты говоришь, без шуму и пыли вытащили с Галидраана твоего приятеля и ушли так, что их никто не заметил... А те, кто заметил, уже ничего не скажут.  
— Хан! — не выдержала Лея. — Ты что-то узнал?  
— Фетт был в отличном расположении духа и оставил техникам щедрые чаевые. Похоже, он заключил удачную сделку.  
— С кем? — вскинулась Лея. — Он наверняка продал Галада...  
— Забудь о Галаде, — устало попросил Соло. — Если он еще жив, в чем я очень сомневаюсь, то это ненадолго. Зря мы вообще в это ввязались, только подняли Фетту цену на товар.  
— Я должна была поговорить с ним. Разве ему не все равно, от кого получить деньги? Я бы заплатила столько, сколько бы он захотел... — Лея осеклась, увидев, что Хан покачал головой. — Ты мне не веришь?  
— В детстве мне нравились гололенты про Джанго Фетта, — издалека начал Хан. — Ты их не смотрела? Конечно, папа-сенатор, светские рауты, балет мон-каламари... дешевым боевикам места не оставалось. Думаю, их создателям сильно повезло, что Джанго потерял голову до того, как их творение вышло в голонет...  
— При чем тут это? — нетерпеливо спросила Лея.  
— Не знаю, насколько были правдивы те фильмы, но в одном из них рассказывалось, как отряд Фетта попал в ловушку. Всех, кроме Джанго перебили, а его схватили и продали в рабство. Дело было на Галидраане.  
— Хочешь сказать, что это была месть?  
— В точку. Фетт не просто решил подзаработать.  
— Но при чем тут Галад? Его в то время и на свете не было.  
— Вроде бы ловушку устроил тогдашний губернатор Галидраана. Обычное дело, не хотел платить за выполненную работу, ну а расплачиваться пришлось его сыну... или внуку?  
— Я должна знать, что с ним случилось! — голос Леи дрогнул. — Кому Фетт мог его продать?  
— Да уж не владельцу гладиаторской арены, — хмыкнул Хан. — Я бы поставил на бордель.  
— Хан!  
— Что? Я рассматриваю реальные возможности. Хотя покупатель известен. Это хатт Фрагга, мерзкий слизняк, еще хуже, чем наш покойный знакомый с Татуина. И да, чтоб ты не спрашивала, его яхта ушла в гипер за три часа до «Раба-1».  
— Я должна знать, что случилось с Галадом, — повторила Лея. — Может быть, мне удастся договориться с этим хаттом.  
— Хорошо. Но предупреждаю сразу — ответ тебе не понравится.

— Мне этого мальчишку даже жалко, — признался Бевиин, когда на обзорных экранах появился Мандалор. — Такого врагу не пожелаешь.  
— В самом деле? — откликнулся Фетт, отмечая, что связь двусторонняя и остальные их разговор не слышат.  
— Говорят, этот Фрагга хуже Джаббы. Татуинский слизень был хотя бы по женщинам...  
— Хатты гермафродиты, — заметил Фетт. — Им все равно.  
— Но Фрагга по мужчинам...  
— Хаттам все равно, мужчина или женщина, — Боба решил все-таки объяснить то, что сам понял далеко не сразу. — Им важно, как это выглядит со стороны. Насколько шокирует. Джабба сделал ставку на зависть, Фрагга — на отвращение.  
— Жалко мальчишку, — повторил со вздохом Бевиин.  
— Если у него есть хоть капля мозгов, он покончит с собой до того, как... А мы получили деньги.  
— Много денег! — уточнил Бевиин.  
— Тогда подумаем, как их потратить.


End file.
